


Drunk Confessions

by anyrei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, First Kiss, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: In a weak moment Dean confesses his feelings.------If you read this anywhere that is not ao3 this content was stolen without the author's consent! Pls don't support thieves! Read this on ao3!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the epsiode but this is inspired by gifs I saw this morning on tumblr. Have fun :D
> 
> A 1000000000 thanks to my beta [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas)! *mega virtual smooch and throwing all the Cas pillows at you*

Dean was drinking that night. A lot.

At the beginning it was just  _ because _ , but then he needed to quell that horrible feeling of  _ again  _ having to witness his friend being dead.

Cas was sitting next to him on the couch, a whiskey in his hand, his trenchcoat lying discarded over the back. They were watching a western, or at least it was running in the background so Dean had a valid excuse to spend some quality time with his friend. 

His friend, who always made stupid decisions. One day… he might not come back to him. Dean just knew his luck would eventually run out.

Dean watched Cas instead of the movie as he emptied another glass. His hair was defying gravity again, his lips softly parted as he watched the western. His blue eyes shone brightly with the reflection of light from the screen in an otherwise darkened room. 

Dean swallowed dryly before filling his glass again. He felt overly emotional and he knew it, hating himself, when he whispered, “Cas…” He looked down at his lap but he felt Cas’s attention on him. “You can’t do this to me anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked quietly.

Dean looked up and he hoped his eyes weren’t as watery as he was imagining them to be. “I can’t… go through this anymore. With you dying on me.”

Cas’s eyes turned soft as he slid closer on the couch. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s arm. The touch felt nice and warm and all Dean could do was slide even closer to Cas. He lost himself in his blue eyes, like he had done a thousand times before. But this time was different.

It felt more intimate, more gravitational. The tension between them was rising in a new way that made Dean’s heart beat almost out of his chest. Something was happening, shifting in between them and he could see it in Cas’s eyes, the surprised question and the shimmer of hope.

Dean blamed the alcohol for not having enough self control to fight this. Because he always had his feelings for Cas buried deep in a secret box, in the farthest corner of his mind. But now it felt like his heart was bleeding all over the place, ready for Cas to catch it. 

Which his angel did. Because that was what Cas always did; saving him from perdition. Even if his perdition was self inflicted, trying to stay away from something that could ruin him or potentially turn him into the happiest person alive. And that was a fucking scary thought.

Cas had reached out, touching his cheek, gentle fingers trailing over his ear as he hesitantly slid closer, pressing soft lips to Dean’s.

There. It was happening. There was no way to go back, now that they had stepped over that invisible line that had kept them apart.

So Dean moved his lips against Cas’s, causing sparks to run through his body with excitement. He had never kissed a man before. He also had never kissed someone who meant everything to him. Who he couldn’t imagine, no strike that, who he didn’t  _ want to _ imagine his life without. 

He reached up to grab Cas’s neck, sliding his fingers into his hair as he carefully nudged Cas’s lips apart with his tongue. The way Cas gasped and parted his lips went straight to his cock and the sudden surge of arousal led to Dean pushing Cas back into the couch, more or less plundering his angel’s mouth. Cas returned the kiss with equal fervor, surprising Dean with how good it felt. He had never been so aroused by a single kiss before.

He leaned back because he needed to breathe, staring at Cas in stunned silence. 

Cas was the first one who broke the silence in between them. “I'll try, Dean. I'll try not to be an idiot anymore.”

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little timestamp. Thank you so much tfw_cas for betaing this so quickly. *sends you all the love and cas pillow snuggles*

**Timestamp**

Not much happened between them after that. Dean had excused himself, going to bed because this was a lot of change, and his emotions were all over the place. It wasn’t just that he had irrevocably changed his relationship with his best friend, but he had also just made out with another man.

It was hard to wrap his head around that. Of course in the past, if Dean was very honest with himself, his thoughts had strayed. Everytime it happened he had made sure to have a one night stand with a hot waitress or a private session with a Busty Asian Beauty magazine and his hand, suppressing the shit out of it.

But there wasn’t anyone left in his life who he was trying to play a role for. Except himself. And that was over now. Because he had kissed Cas. And _fuck_ , and now that he had crossed that line he never wanted to not be able to kiss him.

But going in this direction would mean more than just kissing. Dean hummed when that thought gripped his imagination. How would Cas look, lying next to him in Dean's bed in just his underwear?

It was hard to imagine. Mainly because everytime Dean thought of Cas, he was wearing his trench coat. Dean swallowed dryly and turned to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling.

This was ridiculous. He was practically hiding in his room from Cas just because he didn’t know how he should proceed. He had never been in a situation like this. Granted, he didn’t have much experience with relationships in his life. He’d only had two girlfriends before and… well it was different. 

Especially different was just how much Cas meant to him. This between them was huge, and Dean knew that. It was on a whole different level. 

He cleared his throat, making a decision. “Cas… Castiel, um, I… um, just listen for a moment, alright?" He prayed, looking at the ceiling. “That thing… um, between us… it’s, um, pretty big… and I, shit, I… I really don’t want to mess this up. You know… how important you are to me.” He rubbed his hand over his face before he confessed, “Cas, I’m scared. This is really new and… all kinds of weird for me and I… you need to promise me, that you won’t let me push you away. Just because I’m an idiot and I sometimes do… stupid things. Please Cas… I… I need you. I need this to work.”

He let out a deep breath before he whispered, “Can you come to my room?”

His heart was beating fast and hard, and although he had expected it, he startled when after a few minutes there was a soft knock at his door. He cleared his throat, trying to pull himself together, ”Come in.”

Cas carefully opened the door, giving him a questioning and worried look as he slipped inside and closed the door behind him. 

He walked over to the bed as Dean got up. For a moment they both just stood awkwardly in front of each other, neither being brave enough to say or do anything. 

Dean just stared at Cas, before he hesitantly reached out and touched his arm, gently pulling him closer. “I know you don’t sleep, but… maybe you would still want to stay over?” He asked, feeling a little breathless.

Cas replied with a soft smile. “Yes, I would like that.”

_You can do this._ Dean stepped closer, the hand on Cas’s arm wandering up to the hem of Cas’s trench coat. “You won’t need that,” he murmured as he pushed it slowly from Cas’s shoulder. The way Cas’s breathing hitched, and how he looked up at Dean, showed him Cas was just as nervous about this.

Dean licked over his way too dry lips as his fingers slid to Cas’s tie. “You know… you also won’t be needing this.” He hooked his finger under the tie and slowly opened it, his eyes never leaving Cas’s.

“I probably also won’t be needing my shoes,” Cas added as the tie fell down to his feet. He bent down to pull off his shoes and socks. He was still wearing his white dress shirt, blazer and suit pants. It already looked a lot more naked than Dean was used to.

“Yeah, and this thing.” He shook his head as he helped Cas out of the blazer. “Don’t need it.”

The blazer joined the tie and the trench coat on the floor and when Cas looked up he parted his lips and gave him a questioning look. “What about my shirt?”

Dean pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. “I’m not wearing a shirt, so you shouldn’t either.”

Cas nodded softly as he started to unbutton his shirt, teasingly revealing more and more of his tanned skin. When it slid from his shoulders to join the pile, Dean couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over the broad chest, perky nipples and flat stomach. He took in the tattoo under Cas’s rib cage, his fingers twitching with the need to trace the squiggly lines. 

“And your pants,” he breathed out, losing himself in Cas’s eyes again. 

Cas didn’t look away from him as he opened the zipper and button, removing his pants. He stepped closer as he stepped out of them, giving Dean a soft smile. “Do I now look appropriate for sharing your bed with you?”

Dean’s eyes strayed to Cas’s white and overly baggy boxershorts. He licked over his lips again and nodded, grabbing Cas’s wrist as he pulled him backwards to the bed. “You’re on the left side,” Dean explained, because he knew he subconsciously had always laid more on the right side of the bed to leave space for someone. Not someone though. Cas.

The blanket rustled as they shifted around on the bed, finding a comfortable position. They were facing each other when Dean pulled his covers over them. Not too high, just high enough to be cozy. His hand ended up on Cas’s arm, his thumb stroking over it. “That’s better,” he murmured as he slid closer, minimizing the gap between them. 

Just a few minutes before he was only fantasizing about how Cas would look next to him in his bed. Now he was, and Dean realized that he could really have this. It didn’t feel weird, more like something that should have happened a long time ago.

He leaned in closer, nudging his nose against Cas’s before he pulled him into a soft kiss. Dean knew he was starting to get addicted to the soft noises of pleasure and surprise falling from Cas’s lips. 

His fingers found their way into Cas’s messy hair as he pushed him onto his back, sliding on top of him. He could feel his warm skin being pressed against his own, his erection sliding over Cas’s hard length. 

It was dizzying how much he wanted to do more with Cas. How much he wanted to drag more moans from his angel, watching him as he succumbed to pleasure.

He had known Cas for such a long time, but seeing this new side of him now, the shy looks, the soft red hue on his cheeks, and how he breathed heavily with every gentle rock of Dean’s hips – it was the most arousing thing Dean had ever experienced. 

“Cas,” Dean murmured, before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. He pressed his forehead to Cas’s, trying to catch his breath as he leaned back. “Are you okay with more?”

“Yeah.” Cas' reply was barely above a whisper, and the way his hands were trailing over Dean’s back was leaving goosebumps all over him. 

Dean moaned and kissed him again, rocking his erection into Cas’s to get more friction. He knew they should get rid of their underwear soon. They weren’t freaking teenagers, although Dean felt definitely as anxious as one. 

He slid to Cas’s side and sat up on his knees, his hands trailing over Cas’s stomach to the hem of his boxers, as he grabbed them and slowly dragged them down. When Cas’s pretty big erection sprung free, Dean couldn’t take his eyes off it. 

Dean quickly got rid of his own boxer shorts before his hand reached out to Cas’s erection, his fingers touching the velvety warm skin before he wrapped his hand around it. 

The gasp he received for that went straight to his own cock. Cas reached out to him, gripping his arm. “Dean, please. Kiss me.”

Dean laid down next to him and pulled Cas into a dirty open mouthed kiss, before he grabbed Cas’s erection again and started stroking him. He groaned into the kiss when he felt Cas’s hand on his own dick, mimicking the action.

Cas’s hands were bigger and stronger than the hands of a woman, and it made the sensation a million times more exciting. He hadn’t expected Cas to be so good at it. It was like he knew exactly how much pressure to use, and when to swipe his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock, spreading the precome over it. 

Cas had him reduced to a panting mess in no time, but from the look on his angel’s face, he wasn’t far off either. 

“Dean,” Cas suddenly gasped. Dean could feel the way his thick erection was pulsing in his hand, coming hot and wet all over Dean’s hand. 

All Dean could do was follow, having been on the brink of an orgasm since the moment Cas had touched him. 

They were both breathing heavily, their eyes locking as they both tried to come down from the high. “Cas,” Dean started, although he didn’t know what he had wanted to say. His mind was blank, his body sated and happy.

Cas gave him a soft smile. “Dean.”

He also didn’t say anymore, but there was no need. In his heart Dean just knew what Cas was saying.

**The End**


End file.
